vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akame (character)
|-|Akame Ga Kill Zero= |-|Akame Ga Kill= |-|Ennoodzuno Mode= Summary Akame is an infamous member of Night Raid, the assassination team of the Revolutionary Army. Her use of the Teigu Murasame, a weapon able to kill any living being with a single cut, has earned her the epithet "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame" among her foes. Once an orphan trained to carry out the Empire's dirty work, she now seeks to undermine the corrupt kingdom she helped build with her nearly unrivaled skill with a blade. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C | At least High 8-C | High 7-C, possibly higher '''| Likely '''7-B | At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Low) with Kiriichimonji, Limited Resistance to Poison (She developed resistance to moderate amounts of toxins as part of her training as an elite assassin) | Same as before excluding Regeneration Negation, One Hit Kill, Aura Suppression, Resistance to Telepathy (Can "Clear her mind", hiding her thoughts from Zanku, who is able to read one's mind) Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Can defeat Danger Beasts that are this large, defeated Mera, who fought on par with Gozuki, shouldn't be weaker than Tatsumi, who in his beginnings killed a Danger Beast capable of this | At least Large Building level (Much stronger than before, and defeated Pre-Incursio Tatsumi with ease, can casually kill Evil Birds who Base Incursio Tatsumi had a hard time defeating) | Large Town level+, possibly higher (Much stronger than Mine, and Seryu, the latter managing to withstand a shot from Pumpkin in danger, nearly comparable to Leone, and can harm people comparable to her ) | Likely City level (Almost comparable to EoS Leone, is capable of fighting against Budo, managed to trade blows with a bloodlusted Wave, as well as managing to fight with Esdeath at times) | At least Large Mountain level+, likely higher (Almost comparble to a fully serious Esdeath, and managed to kill her in the end) Speed: Supersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep up with Taeko, who should be faster than an assasination target who easily evaded a bullet) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before, struck Tatsumi before he had a chance to react, effortlessly blitzed three fodders) | Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to Leone who managed to evade the self-destruction of Bols' Teigu) | [[User blog:Lina Shields/Esdeath/Akame dodge lightning|'Massively Hypersonic']] (Evaded a surprise lightning bolt without much trouble, can keep up with Wave and a casual Esdeath) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a fully serious Esdeath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 50 (Should be stronger than Cornelia at this point) Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class (Able to fight against Mera) | At least Large Building Class (Traded strikes with Zanku, should be superior to base Incursio Tatsumi | Large Town level+, possibly higher (Traded blows with MoS Kurome, and defeated some of her puppets) | Likely City Class (Traded strikes with Wave, as well as a casual Esdeath) | At least Large Mountain Class+, likely higher (Clashed with Esdeath multiple times) Durability: Likely Large Building level (Can take hits from the likes of Mera, and Danger Beasts of this size) | At least Large Building level (More durable than Pre-Incursio Tatsumi, took attacks from Zanku who overpowered the former) | Large Town level+, possibly higher '''(Nearly comparable to Leone in durability, who withstood an unknown amount of energy from Bols' self-destruction, much stronger than Seryu who withstood a shot from Mine's Pumpkin) | Likely '''City level (Tanked a blast and punch from an angry Budo with only moderate damage, managed to take direct hits from a bloodlusted Wave, getting up shortly after. Able to survive attacks from a semi-serious Esdeath) | At least Large Mountain level+, likely higher (Took a hit from a serious Esdeath) Stamina: Very high, she can keep fighting after receiving several injuries Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: The Shingu "Kiriichimonji" | The Teigu "One Slice Kill: Murasame" Intelligence: High. Considered worthy enough to be apart of the Elite 7 Assassin squad. Akame is a skilled swordswoman, and Assassin. She is considered one of the best members of Night Raid, her skill with a blade even being recognized by Esdeath herself. Weaknesses: Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. | She tires out faster in Ennoodzuno form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiriichimonji:' A Shingu shown only in the prequel series, Akame Ga Kill!: Zero. It takes the form of a katana. It has been stated that wounds inflicted using Kiriichimonji will never heal; otherwise, it has no other abilities. *'One Slice Kill: Murasame' (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame): A long bladed katana with a blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poison spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. **'Ennoodzuno': This is Murasame's trump card, said to only activate when it was ready. When activated, she gets black tattoo like markings on her and a dark aura. It increases Akame's physical capabilities to nearly Esdeath's level, albeit at the cost of shorter stamina than her normal state. Key: Akame Ga Kill Zero | BoS Akame Ga Kill | MoS Akame ga Kill | EoS Base Akame ga Kill | Ennoodzuno Mode Note: Kiriichimonji only negates regeneration on a Mid-Low scale. Note 2: While Akame was paralyzed by Budo's electricity, this was more due to the nature of electricity paralyzing the muscles. The fact is she withstood the energy output overall. Gallery Akame-gif2.gif Akame-gif4.gif Others Notable Victories: Speed-o-Sound-Sonic (One-Punch Man) Sonic's Profile (Note: EoS base Akame was used, speed was equalized, and Sonic had knowledge on Akame) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Suzune Amano (Puella Magi Verse) Suzune's Profile (7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Orphans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7